1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus as one of user interfaces is becoming indispensable for an electronic device. Many electronic devices are employing flat-panel display apparatuses for lightweight, simplification, and miniaturization.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), which may be commonly utilized, are examples of light receiving apparatuses. Therefore, an LCD may utilize a Back Light Unit (BLU) including a backlight lamp that is an additional light source for controlling a quantity of light which may be incident from the external.
In recent years, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) having lower power consumption, eco-friendly usage, and slimness are widely employed in display apparatuses. However, it could be difficult to design an LED having uniformity of luminance and colors over the whole area of a display apparatus, thus requiring high technology for transient control of LED current to mix colors.
Furthermore, a backlight unit may have an LED string, which includes a plurality of LEDs coupled in series, to provide luminance that is utilized in a display apparatus. If at least one of the LEDs is short-circuited, an overcurrent may flow causing damage to the backlight unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.